Fears of the heroes
by karanathefirebender
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it but this story will picture different LoK carakters and their fears. Please read and review


**Fear of the heroes chapter 1**

**A/N: This is a new series I'm begining with. It's about some characters of LoK and which fears they have. I don't know all of their fears so I will invent some. So now let's start with the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mako:<strong>

With horror Mako watched as Zaheer took away Korra's breath. As soon as the Avatar fell death over Zaheer picked her up and threw her down from the cliffs, then he flew away, laughing evily. Imidiatly everybody ran to the place were she her body had landed. There was no singn of it so they departed to search for her but had no luck. Finally after hours of searching, Mako found her. It was a cruel sight: Her legs and arms were twistedand broken in an unnaturally way from her fall from the cliffs and hits on the stones. His heart tightened in his chest and he let out a loud scream. Everybody gasped, when they run to him and everyone knew that it was to late to save her or bring her back. Their beloved Avatar was gone.

Tonraq hold her in his lap whimpering and whispering:" No,no, no not my baby girl. Please spirits let this all be a dream." all over again. But this wasn't a dream and Korra their beloved Korra was gone forever. The first one to came out of the griefing and mourning was Mako. He was angry and screamed:" These idiots! How could they!? They can't just kill the Avatar. The world needs her. I swear if I ever see them again I'm gonna.." he didn't came any further because all of a sudden he felt to pairs of arms wrap around his neck and two voices who were screaming:" Mako that's enough! You burn everything!" it wasn't until then, that he realized what had happened to his surroundings. The ground and the near bushes were burned or were still burning a little bit. He also realized who was hugging him: It was Asami and Bolin, both of them crying on his shoulder. Quickly he hugged them back and began to cry too. And so the three friends continued to stay like this for hours comforting each other.

Three weeks after Korra's death the next tradgedy happened. It was during work when some police officers came into his office to told him of that his friend had an accident and was in hospital. He drove as quickly as possible to the hospital but when he came into the waiting room where he saw his little brother sobbing and crying he knew that his former girlfriend and one of his best friends was death.

Mako then begged a nurse to see her one last time to say goodbye. When he stepped into the room where her corpse layed and the nurse had dissapeared he broke down infront of the table where she layed. "Asami I m so sorry I should have come with you when you asked for it. I could have protected you." he whispered with a tear-stained voice. In the morning she had come to him and begged him to come with her shopping but he had politicaly declined, he was too busy with his police work. When Mako looked now at her once beautiful face that was now full of blood he began to regret his decicion from this morning. Her whole body was covered in bruises and wounds. The once beautifull teenager looked now disfigured and nothing like the girl Mako knew and loved. Slowly he stood up and whispered quietly: "I will always love you as a friend". Then he went out of the room adding a 'I will miss you forever my friend' in his thoughts.

After these two tragedys the young fire bender thought it couldn't get any worser but he was wrong. Very wrong. It was shortly after Asami's funeral. He and Bolin were walking home when they were ambushed by a triad member of the red boys were fighting very brave and good but just as Mako wasn't looking one moment the triad member launched a very huge flame attack at his brother. He was only able to look in shock and dibelif as his little brother was completly burned to ashesjust like his parents.

That night Mako couldn't really sleep. He was blaming himself for his brother's and friends deaths. When he finally fell asleep it was plagued by nightmares of his friends and brother's deaths. First he saw them dying all over again, but the worst part was that their ghosts blamed him, blamed him for their deaths. They said:" Mako! Mako Why did you let us die? Why didn't you save us?"" all over again until the firebender couldn't take it anymore clutshing his tempels he got down on his knees and whispered:" It is all my is all my fault. " until it was all to much and he screamed.

* * *

><p>Mako woke up panting and sweating. His first thought when he looked around was:' Where am I?' Then it came all crushing down at him. Team Avatar was hiding in the swamps from their enemy. When he looked around, he finally realized that all that everything he experienced previously was just a bad nightmare, a really bad to see that both girls and his brothers were alright and were peacfully sleeping he tried to fall asleep but failed. Afer all if someone would have expirienced such a nightmare no one would be able to sleep again. So Mako just laied in his sleeping back and thought about how happy he was to have such great friends and brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for grammar mistakes I'm from Austria and I've been learning English only for four- five years so please don't blame me. Please review it would mean so much to me( even critism is welcome). **

**And note also that I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**


End file.
